The Domino Effect
by SolidDreamer
Summary: I blinked. Once. Twice. “The domino effect that I might do?”Implied AxC


**I've been thinking...and thinking... and then I realize something. I need a beta-reader!! I know, I know, I don't write too many stories and I don't upload stories as fast as others do (coz I only write stories when I'm in the mood), but still... I found some 'annoying' mistakes in my previous stories. so... Help, please, anyone?**

**(Just PM me if you feel like to be my beta-reader. I'll be very thankful!!)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned GS/D, I'd tell my workers to make me a real gundam so I could use it to destroy my school! (just kidding;p)**

* * *

**The Domino Effect**

"Do you know what a domino is, Athrun nii-chan?"

I stared blankly at the little boy who was standing before me. He was one of the kids from Lacus and Kira's orphanage.

"Domino?" I repeated.

"Yeah, do know what is it?"

I shrugged. "Well, according to the dictionary, domino is small flat pieces of wood marked with spots and—"

"No, no, that's not what I mean," the boy shook his head. "I mean the game we played the last time you came here."

"Oh," I remembered. What he meant was the game where I, Kira, and Lacus spent hours to made a very, very long line of standing domino cards and then the kids would push one of it so all the cards would fall one by one. It was fun, and I liked the expressions of the children when they saw the cards falling, but there's no way I would like to do it again. It needed lots and lots of patience!! If Yzak were to do it, I'm sure he won't make any line longer than five cards.

"Why, do you want to play again?"

"No," the boy shook his head. "Just wondering if Athrun-nii knows about the domino effect that he may do if he hurts Cagalli-chama."

I blinked. Once. Twice.

"The domino effect that I might do?"

"Yeah," the boy nodded. "Don't you know?"

I slowly shook my head.

The boy moved his body forth and back while made a thinking face. "Well, you see, Athrun-nii… every time you hurt Cagalli-chama, you will automatically hurt everyone around."

"Eh?"

"Kira nii-chan, he can feel everything that happens to his sister. And if Cagalli-chama got hurt, then so does Kira-nii. He will feel the same pain that Cagalli-chama feels."

How could I forget the extremely strong bond between those twins?

"Every time Kira-nii feels something wrong with Cagalli-chama, he will be sad. And if Kira-nii feels sad, Lacus nee-chan will be affected. Lacus nee-chan always smiles, but if anything bad happens to Kira-nii, she cries behind her smile. And although Lacus nee-chan tries her best to hide her sadness, we, the kids, can always tell that something is wrong. Children are very sensitive, you know?" the boy stared at me, he looked sad. "When the kids feel something's not right, they'll all be gloomy."

His words stabbed my heart. Could I really do damage that much? I mean, one person's deeds and so many people to suffer?

"I don't like to see my friends got sad look on their faces," the boy's voice brought me back to reality. "So, Athrun-nii…" the boy scratched the ground by using his toe, his sight focusing in the scratch he made. It was as if he was scared to tell me the thing he had inside his mind.

"Can I ask you something? And will you please give 'yes' as the answer?" he asked half pleading.

I felt so guilty for what I had heard from him, so I just nodded.

"Will you please stay forever at Cagalli-chama's side? To protect her and keep her safe? Oh, and to give her happiness?" the boy begged. "Because if you hurt Cagalli-chama, everyone will be hurt too and I don't wanna see anyone cries anymore…"

"Yes," I heard myself whispered. "Yes, I will…"

"Thank you, Athrun-nii!!" the boy's sad look was gone and he smiled brightly. "You won't regret your decision, I promise! You—"

I suddenly remembered about the boy who came to me seven years ago. I really should have thanked him for the conversation we had. If it weren't because of him, there was no way I and Cagalli would ended up like now. Ended up as a happy couple, yes, I'd proudly say. Need lots of time to maintain it, but the hard work worth it. Our fights, Kira's interventions, Lacus' advices, and now, a married couple with cherished moments.

"Honey, come back here!!" my wife yelled to our most precious treasure, a perfect child at the age of five. Anyway, her voice reminded me of that boy again.

The boy I met seven years ago, I remember completely that he got bright blonde head and two green sharp eyes. However, I was never able to thank him. It was not that I was an ungrateful person, but because… he was not from reality. After I fixed my relationship with Cagalli, I rushed to the orphanage to search for that boy. But he was not there, and both Lacus and Kira said there was no any boy with the look like I described. Cagalli said I must have been dreaming and met him in my dream. Okay, may be I only met that boy in my dream, but why did I suddenly remember him?

"Come back here, I said!!" two blonde heads went across the room.

Now I remember why I suddenly remembered that boy. And it just proves me that I was stupid enough not to realize it earlier.

The five years old that my wife was chasing around, he looked very similar with the boy who I met seven years ago.

* * *

**Kira: (with confused face) So who is the boy that you met?**

**Athrun: (gulped) I don't wanna think about that...**


End file.
